


Random Conversations

by Anonymous



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Im bored so im just gonna write random conversations between my ocs. i wouldnt suggest reading it because you wont understand a thing





	Random Conversations

_"Juniperfoot, I care about you more than you know. What I'm going to tell you might change how you look at me but... the pay off might just be worth it. Juniperfoot I....I really do love you, so much. More than any cat ever."_

_"That's nice of you, darling Thistlebreeze, but...._ _Dandelionfur already beat you to it."_

_"What are you saying?"  
_

_"She's pregnant, Thistlebreeze, with my kits."_

_\--_

_"He rejected you?"_

_"Juniperfoot didn't reject me, he simply announced that he already had a mate."_

_"Who could he have chosen over you!?!"_

_"Dandelionfur, who else? She's like the prettiest cat in the whole forest!"_  
  
"She is quite cute; I admit. But she's not you."

_"Blue-eye we talked about this--"_

_"I'm not forgetting about Roseclaw and Poppystem. But I'm also not forgetting about_ you  _anytime soon."_

_\--_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Your mate, Dandelionfur, do you love her?"_

_"I would miss her if she were gone and I'd never lay a claw on her."_

_"So you do?"_

_"I'm very fond of her."_

_"Just answer me."_

_"I did. Twice."_


End file.
